


'til fate brings you home

by chietozier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Model Oh Sehun, Vet Do Kyungsoo | D.O.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chietozier/pseuds/chietozier
Summary: ‘it’s okay,’ he said, this time pressing a kiss to soo’s forehead. ‘it’ll all be okay.’‘tell me again.’





	'til fate brings you home

sehun watched, rapt, as kyungsoo tried on pair after pair of suits, one colour after the other. they hadn’t really decided on just one colour yet, and though sehun knew kyungsoo looked his best in a pure black tuxedo, he loved seeing the other like this. admittedly, they hadn’t been able to see much of each other lately; what with sehun flying to new york and japan almost like clockwork, and kyungsoo busying himself at the vet clinic. it was nice just being in each other’s presence this way, albeit for just two whole days.  
  
planning had been meticulous though, the best sehun could do, and his diary full of notes (and to kyungsoo, unreadable scribbles) was never out of sight even when he was in new york, being touched up on every few seconds. it was exhausting, he had to admit, being so far from kyungsoo almost every other day. he loved his job, undoubtedly. modelling was in his veins, but sometimes when all they had to make do was a pixelated video call at some godforsaken hours because of the damned time-zones, he wondered if it was all worth it. sure, he could bring back thousand dollars worth of gifts for kyungsoo, but he wasn’t sure it was comparable to being able to touch kyungsoo anytime he wanted and see his smile in its full high definition glory.  
  
‘this one is a bit tight around the waist...’ kyungsoo whispered, catching sehun’s attention in its oddity. he raised his eyebrows, questioning, before he stood up from the bench and walked closer to where his future husband was standing.  
  
‘what did you say?’  
  
kyungsoo frowned at the mirror, pulling the waistcoat tighter around his abdomen. ‘i’ve put on weight while you were gone. my guts are gonna spill once i sit down.’  
  
sehun’s first instinct was to laugh at the absurdity of kyungsoo’s statement, but he pushed it down, knowing full well weight insecurities were nothing to laugh at. besides, kyungsoo would probably take it the wrong way, and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
‘i’m not seeing the added weight,’ sehun remarked, honest to god. kyungsoo was never the leanest, most slim person around; he‘d always had those pinchable cheeks and a little fat around his stomach that sehun loved to poke and suck at. hell, kyungsoo knew how hot and bothered it made sehun to see him shirtless. something about kyungsoo being all soft and sexy at the same time. he couldn’t describe it if he tried.  
  
‘you’re just saying that to appease me,’ he said. sehun could see the telltale of a pout forming on his thick lips through the mirror, and he’d be damned if he didn’t try to kiss him. circling his arms around kyungsoo’s waist, he leaned down and gently pressed their cheeks together.  
  
‘what’re you trying to do?’  
  
‘making you smile?’ sehun said, their eyes never leaving the other through the mirror. ‘your cheeks are so soft, soo-ah. can i bite them?’  
  
he turned his head and mock-bit kyungsoo’s cheek, making him burst out a laugh. kyungsoo tried pushing his head away with his hand, but it only resulted in sehun mock biting his fingers instead.  
  
‘god, you’re so gross.’  
  
‘i swallowed your cum this morning, but _sure_ , this is gross.’  
  
kyungsoo whipped his head around to see if anyone was within their vicinity, and when he found none, he grumbled at sehun. ‘we’re in public, need i remind you.’  
  
‘i told jongin we were to be left alone. being a supermodel has its perks, i guess.’  
  
suddenly, kyungsoo turned serious again, as if contemplating something. ‘you don’t think i gained weight?’  
  
sehun asked him to turn around so he could see him better, and when kyungsoo did, he cupped the other’s cheeks softly. ‘why would it matter if you did? and why would it matter if you didn’t? would you leave me if i gained a beer belly?’  
  
‘sehun...’  
  
‘no, i’m serious. what’s wrong, soo? you gotta talk to me.’  
  
sighing, kyungsoo brought his eyes down to sehun’s chest, obviously avoiding eye contact. sehun chose not to say anything, and continued staring at a lump of kyungsoo’s hair.  
  
‘you’re surrounded by these tall, lean, handsome young models all the time. in new york, london, tokyo, just... freaking everywhere. why would you stick with me, right? i’m not a model. _hell_ , i’m not even tall! i’m fucking short! and pudgy. and...’  
  
‘kyungsoo.’  
  
‘no, shut up.’  
  
‘no _you_ shut up.’  
  
kyungsoo’s head snapped up, and he came face to face with a teary vet doctor.  
  
‘i love you so much, soo. more than words can ever convey. it hurts me too you know, being far from you.’ he took a deep, shuddering breath before pressing a kiss to kyungsoo’s lips. ‘that’s why i decided to tell baekhyun i won’t do it anymore.’  
  
‘what? sehun, what are you saying?’  
  
‘i think being here with you is far more rewarding. i won't be taking the overseas jobs anymore, at the very least. besides, i have a wedding to plan, right? i can’t do it when i’m a thousand miles away from my groom-to-be.’  
  
‘do you think baek will take it well though? i mean—’  
  
‘it’s okay,’ he said, this time pressing a kiss to soo’s forehead. ‘it’ll all be okay.’  
  
‘tell me again.’  
  
smiling so widely that his cheeks were starting to hurt, sehun pulled kyungsoo closer til he could feel the other’s breath tickling his neck, and said, ‘we’ll be okay.’


End file.
